With increasing uses of miniaturized electronic products such as mobile phones and tablets, requirements for various functions of image acquisition become increasingly higher and adopting a dual-lens module has been a tendency. Compared with a single performance of a general imaging lens, the dual-lens module may meet the requirements for a wide angle shooting and the requirements for a long-focus shooting at the same time. In the meantime, the electronic products become thinner with a smaller volume for satisfying the market requirements. Therefore the dual-lens module which is applied in the electronic products may also satisfy the miniaturization, as well as have a wider zoom range and a good imaging performance.